


And It All Leads To You

by Eyemoonx657



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Study, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyemoonx657/pseuds/Eyemoonx657
Summary: Each kiss was driven by a specific motive...Or basically, six especial kisses of Jason and what they meant to him.





	1. Raven

The first time he heard her name he thought it sounded cool, but it was nothing compared to the level of awesome that she possessed in person. She truly lived up to her name. She was that dark, gloomy, wise and socially reserved girl, but dangerously strong on her own.

Dick told him _"You and Raven would get along quite well."_ Because of their familiar trait apparently.

Jason wasn't sure why the former Robin would say something like that, because when he had finally seen her, he quickly found out that she was just as emotionless and cold as Bruce. In Jason's attentive eyes, she resembled his mentor more than anything. She was controlled, observant and seemed to be always lingering on the worst outcome.

Where the rest of the team would optimistically cheer that they were going to win in a battle against some powerful super-villains, she wouldn't hold back on unwrapping the bitter reality everyone concealed behind hopeful smiles. She saw the ordeal of the situation and would put them before their feet to pick up. Her cold tone was literally like a slap to the face, it brought the team back to consciousness to think the situation thoroughly instead of keep wishful thinking like that.

Despite her desire to be alone most of the times, she worked quite well with teamwork. Where Bruce masked himself behind a cowl, she hided underneath a long and dark cloak. Like Bruce, her life was haunted by her horrifying past, but she only used that pain to build a better and a stronger person out of herself. Jason couldn't get Nightwing's deal though, the man said Raven was similar to him at some point, but whenever the current Robin looked at her, all he could see was his mentor.

 _"Give it some time. I'm sure you'll come off just fine."_ Dick said with that assuring voice, Jason wanted to punch his smug face for that. But turned out, Nightwing wasn't wrong after all.

He wasn't with the Titans as much as the former Robin used to be, but other than the fact that Robin needed to be with Batman in Gotham, he didn't quite like it at the Titan's tower, either. The members were all Dick's friends and they didn't seem so welcoming of Jason, because of the fact that he had replaced their precious friend's spot by Batman's side. Where Dick didn't have any significant reaction regarding Jason taking over his mantle, his friends reflected that emotions Nightwing was supposed to feel. They weren't okay with Jason and didn't exactly tried to be friends with him. Maybe it was for the better good though. Jason wasn't keen on being crowed by a bunch of cracky teenagers, either.

But where everyone seemed to ignore him in the favor of being supportive of Dick, Raven simply brushed him off like she did with the rest of her teammates. She was cold toward all her friends equally and Jason wasn't any exception. She was the only person to be the same with him. As everyone, everywhere were constantly comparing him with the first Robin, pointing fingers and raising their expectation of him each day that passed, she treated him the same. She never made a difference between Jason and them.

That was probably her major contrast with Bruce that drew Jason's interest toward her. Other elements of attraction were discovered later on. With Raven, it took time and patient to get close to and be safe from being send to another dimension. She wasn't an easy catch after all.

One day, he caught her curled up on the sofa with a book on one hand and a mug of herbal tea on the other. Their shared passion for books was the only common ground they had, but it was enough to melt the ice between them. Soon, they found themselves engaged in discussions about the books they've read, about who was the better author, whose characters were woods and about everything and nothing. He was quite surprised that she was even listening to his rambles, let alone giving responds in return. He guessed it was okay as long as he didn't go for personal talks.

They enjoyed the same hobby and liked talking about it to someone who'd understand the joy and satisfaction that pastime brought them, who wouldn't mock them for their choice of fun and call them a bookworm or nerd. And besides, it wasn't like there was a book club for superheros, or any of those clown teenagers in Titan's tower really appreciated the value of a decent book like they did.

It was good, much to the irritation of that green dude, beast boy, who always peeked his head their way with jealousy glares, which were sent toward Jason's direction and disappointed looks toward Raven. But she never seemed to get tired from rolling her eyes at her green teammate, which just encouraged Jason to ignore him for the most part, so he wouldn't kick his goofy ass.

As he got to know Raven more, he realized that she was far distinct from Bruce than he initially presumed. Where his mentor lacked proper human being feelings, she full fit that broodiness with her witty comments. She had a dark sense of humor, she never ran out of sarcasms to tell. _"Lobster is the L word I like."_ They were aimed toward Garfield for the most part though. The humor she used, was pretty amusing, but it hided a bitter truth behind it, an ulterior meaning, a concealed reality that no one seemed to acknowledge.

She was a half demon, daughter of Trigon, the devil himself, ruler of hell, the one and only Satan. She had all the reasons to bloom fear to the heart of people around her, with merely showing her second pair of eyes and that bloody red skin color, but she chose not to. She chose to be a moody teenager, who would follow her leader's plan without question. She was just opposite to what Bruce was. His mentor was an ordinary human, the only thing left of his parents were a name and some blurry memories, but he decided to be something scarier than his true nature, he chose to plants fear to the heart of people close to him. And he was such a control freak, who wouldn't go under anyone's supervision, it was his way or high way.

Jason was slowly coming to grips with what Dick was talking about when he said he'd get along with Raven well. Their fondness of books led to more interactions between them. She allowed him to joint her for her meditation sessions on the wide open area of the tower's rooftop. Raven would sit floating in the air, repeating her famous magic words _"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."_   with her dark cloak standing tall to show off those long and powerful legs.

Jason had to gulp every time he saw those pale thighs, she sure had some legs. The first time Jason saw her without her cloak, he blinked a few times to make sure it was actually Raven he was seeing. If it wasn't because of the unyielding training he took under Bruce's skilled watch to school his expression at emotional conflicts, his jaw would have hit the ground at her sight.

She was truly beautiful, something so surreal, but appealing at the same time that was shadowed her cloak. Raven had long, dark blue hair, which really stood obvious to her unnaturally pale skin, a red gem on her forehead, square shaped jawline, half open eyelids and an unimpressed look, dark meaty lips, which hardly ever saw glimpse of smile on them and damn, that body! It was something out of the bored black and white world, it was the picture of perfection when that tight costume stuck to her curves.

Naturally, the body of the daughter of devil should have been pleasing, it had to be seductive and arousing to the eyes of mortals if it wanted to reach the goal of deceiving. Jason knew it wasn't the reason she wore that cloak, but he thought it was probably a good thing she did, for the sake of herself than anything.

It happened another day on the rooftop. She just had noticed the wound he was stubbornly trying to hide, but failed under the observant eyes of hers. She healed them with her Azarath magic. They were watching the sunrise when she turned her violet eyes at him. Those violets that shone like a jewelery on the rays of early morning.

They said it was because she was an empathy, but he doubted any of those bullshits were true when he locked his own eyes with her. It was her eyes, hey could read through people's soul, they saw beyond whatever Batman's computer monitors saw, they saw further than Superman's X rays vision observed. You were vulnerable before them, you were exposed when they were paying their attention to you. In that moment of weakness, Jason realized he was somehow okay with it, that he didn't mind her reading through his emotions.

Before he knew it, he was leaning closer to those violet magnets. His eyes lingered on her never smiling lips a bit. She didn't push him away when he planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. If anything, she slightly turned her head toward his lips to meet them half way. She kissed shy and unsure. It wasn't perfect, but it was a moment of vulnerability, a moment of sincerely, a moment of contentment.

She was the only one who accepted him the way he was, she didn't want a perfect soldier like Bruce did, she didn't want a copy of a goody two shoes of Dick Grayson, she accepted him just the way he was. She said everyone had something especial, but they all acted the same way and when it came down to someone acknowledging that difference, they'd be abandoned by those fake people.

" _No matter how much I hate it, but I'm the daughter of Trigon. Even if they're my friends and say they trust me, I know they're not stupid. They'll always try to subtly have an eye on me."_ Raven said that to him.

She showed him that despite where she came from, despite the shits most people gave her about her parents, despite being considered dangerous and a curse upon the world, she found a place where she was accepted for who she was, because she was more than the daughter of demon. She was Raven and she was a hero.

Her story hit close to home for Jason. He was ten times more familiar with those concepts, for he was a street rat from crime allay, who got shit because of his parents and wasn't trusted by the people he called family, too.

She was able to pick all those insecurities with her violet eyes and kiss him with accepting lips, which said _'Even if you didn't turn out to be as the universe expected you to be, even if the world started bitching about your difference, remember that there's always someone out there, who'll embrace you just the way you are.'_

So he kissed her to get lost in the feeling of vulnerability and the calming taste of herbal tea on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Talia

Somehow, she always managed to play a major role in his life even when he didn't know who she was, or had met Batman in person for that matter. She was always present within the significant events that changed his whole life.

The first time he met her, he didn't know her name. He was fifteen, his father was dead at prison and all that was left of his mother, was just a breathing flesh, who sailed in emptiness. He was contemplating on joining a gang, it was getting harder to pay for their food and living in general. With his father out of the picture and his mother a barely living corpse, Jason was the man of house. It was his turn to take care of his mother, but it was getting difficult to earn money and worse for Catherine to stay alive. He was coming from some pretty dark places back then.

But everything changed when he met Talia.

He saw that lady fighting with a bunch of street scums twice as big as hers. But to her credit, she didn't look breathless or hurt the slightest. From the angle he was watching, those punches she received must have hurt pretty bad, but she took them without a single groan or literally any sounds at all.

She was a random girl, wearing eye catching costume that clutch itself tight to her womanly curves, and took her time kicking ass and interrogating the thugs like she was sitting calmly at a chair and not swinging her legs to deliver a hard kick to their guts. A sexy lady like her, should have been worried about the next dress she wanted to wear for walking on the red carpet of Hollywood, but she was getting herself involved with blood and dirt instead.

He thought she was extraordinary, and he told her that, too, but she brushed him off like she had heard that it a million times before. Maybe it was because the compliment had come from a street kid like him that she dismissed the conversion like that, but for some reasons, despite her coldness, he wanted to help her. Because, damn, she looked so cool and powerful when she stroke that hit to the punching bag, and insisted that despite the stupid things her master had said about the darkness inside her, she thought she was good enough to perfect that move. He saw no flaws to her strike, but she said only someone who had a forge of goodness inside them, could perform that move.

Jason didn't get what she was talking about, he was still getting to grips with how a young woman with her looks, had so much experience with combat fighting and acting nonchalant about the profession she had. It didn't smell anything good as far as the sword she carried on her back went.

He didn't even know her name, but he didn't hesitate to jump for her rescue when it came down to it. The kids on the alleys called it stupidly that Jason would up and fight in order to save other people's lives, they said heroes would die in the alleys of Gotham, they weren't wrong, but Jason couldn't help who he was, he was a survivor and would save anyone he could along the way. So, he ran for Talia's life.

The move she performed on her target didn't apparently work as her master had anticipated. Jason said the words instead. _"Clear your head, accept the darkness, embrace the light...strike."_ When it worked, she looked taken aback even if was for a split of second, before slaughtering her target's head off. She sure didn't look like the woman you wanted to mess with, but he wasn't sure how she was able to make cutting a head off the neck look cool and nonchalant like that.

But at least he managed to impress her enough for her to say. _"You're pretty extraordinary yourself, too."_ And leave a light kiss on his forehead as a thank you gesture. She gave him heads up that they might cross path again. But whatever the destiny was cooking for him in the future, he knew his way then. Watching her determination to be perfect, her strength, her willpower, it all were quite influential on the decision he made. At least he knew for sure he didn't want to be a nobody thug in a gang.

Fate played its game and brought a new card to his life. He met Batman and became the world's greatest sidekick. That was when he found out the mysterious lady's identity. She was Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the demon's head, the heir to the freaking league of assassins and an international terrorist. He wasn't sure if he should have felt smug for meeting her the way he did, or terrified that he was still alive everything considered. But he didn't stay long enough to find out as he was killed by the joker, and not comprehensibly brought back to life, much to Ra's irritation of its unknown reason.

This time, it was Talia who who found him from the streets and took care of him. Just like how it happened with Bruce. But where he lacked skill with his mentor back then, he was _"An unthinkable, emotionless shell with a massive trauma"_ with her, that was what her father said about him. Where Bruce made up for his physical necessities with compressed training, Talia redeemed his shattered mind by throwing him to the Lazarus pit. The last thing she wanted to do was to add other demons to Jason's already wounded soul, but she saw no other options.

He should have probably resented her for doing what she said her father had been doing to her since she was a child, but he simply found, he couldn't. He was grateful more than anything. She helped him figure himself out, she gave him a purpose for vengeance, she taught him how to fight efficiently, how to control his demons, how to be _better_. Where everyone just seemed to have given up on him, and presumed his strength like a muscle that tensed when stabbed, she stubbornly argued that he was growing stronger.

But he knew better than to believe she did any of those for the sake of caring for Jason only, it was all out of her love toward Bruce, it was all for getting the bat's attention. It was an obvious fact to the eyes of Jason and the people around her.

" _I know what this is all about. He won't love you."_ Ra's said coldly to her face. _"If you restore that boy's everything back to its place and return him to the detective, he won't love you. At best he could be grateful, but no other feelings."_

She stood quiet to all the cruel words she heard from her father. Jason hated to agree with that old junkie, but Ra's was quite right. If she succeeded to give Jason back to Bruce at one piece, the man would want to know why she had hided his second Robin for so long instead of welcoming her to his arms.

She still loved Bruce, even if she slept with other men,even if she led herself believe it was because Batman was the only one worthy of her, she wanted the man. _"He misses you. He loves you, Jason."_ She even looked into his eyes when she said those words, but he had a feeling it was mostly directed toward herself than anything.

Jason had found the road he wanted to take on his life, Talia had showed him the way, but yet, she couldn't find her own path. Her whole life was sum up in a huge dilemma between good and bad. She was stuck between listening to her heart and following in Bruce's steps, or staying loyal to her father's command. Most of her criminal act have been committed at the behest of her father rather than her own personal gain.

Nyssa, and Talia mostly, weren't exactly raised like ordinary girls. They were grown with expectation from their father and the house of Al Ghul's ancient rules. They were taught to behave in certain manners and were fed big and heavy beliefs. They were taught to always see the bigger picture, not hesitate to take someone's life for the sake of greater good. They were dolls, who were shaped by the dirty hands of the demon. They were raised like that, being a villain was printed on their flesh and blood.

But she didn't want to hurt Bruce, she never really wanted Jason to kill her beloved. But she didn't have a choice when Ra's died and the responsibility of the league was put on her shoulders. She came to him, asking him to punish Batman, take his city from him and cross the line.

" _Avenge him for both of us, Jason."_ Talia said.

'Cross the line' echoed through his head as he stared at her. That was probably the only time they talked honest with each other. Jason admitted he didn't give a crap about the world anymore, he admitted that all he wanted was a payment between the Batman, Joker and him. And Talia had confessed that she has been stalking him so he wouldn't actually kill her beloved.

She stared back. He took in her determined looks, her big eastern green eyes and that black kohl under them, which only served to show off her emerald eyes more, her thick eyebrows with sharp edges, her well-defined cheekbones, long soft brown hair and crimson red lips, he took them all in. She was attractive in all the good ways, her physical body was at its peek condition. She wore the simplest cloths, with barely any design or color on them, but she somehow made it look like a fashion show whenever she walked around in them. But obviously, she was more than just a pretty face, she could circle Bruce on her index finger after all.

She was confident, talented, intelligent, a competence leader and full of passion when it boiled down to it. But she wasn't perfect, either. She had her own demons that had been haunting her life since she was born as an Al Ghul, she had her own weakness and flaws, her love for Bruce was an example of it, but her determination was stronger that it over showed those weaknesses. No assassin dared to even have those thoughts on their minds.

Jason didn't make any moves. That beauty needed permission, he needed to earn it. He hadn't allowed himself to measure up to her worth during those years. Their relationship had boundaries, he didn't dare to cross that line. But she stepped closer, grabbed his shirt and pressed her mouth to his. Jason didn't close his eyes until she started moving her lips against his. It was her way of telling him to cross that line, too.

Only then did Jason cup her face and kissed her back. She was almost as tall as him then, and it was so easy to move his head to a better angle and kiss her deeper. Wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, just feeling her soft breast against his chest, wandering his hands on her curves. She was the mastermind behind criminal plans, the great leader of the league of assassin, daughter of the demon's head, the former lover of Batman, it was her who was making out with him.

Her kiss leaked of power and passion. She was like fire, it burned his skin, boiled his blood stream and somehow, warmed his heart. It wasn't his first kiss, nor was it the first time he was going to sleep with someone, but with Talia, it felt like the first time, like he didn't know what to do exactly. He just chased her lips blindly.

Whether it was for Bruce or not, she had helped him so much, gave him her support, a purpose, skills and knowledge. He would forever be grateful that she pushed him to that green devilish pit, there was a reason why he was alive and thanks to Talia, he could make sure to achieve that goal, whatever the hell that was.

She came to him talk about his plan, but in reality, she came seeking comfort, because her beloved took everything away from her and she wanted to get revenge in her own twisted, messed up way by sleeping with one of his sons. It was another one of her flaws. He knew he was being used, but maybe it was the only way he knew how to pay her back for all she did for him, or maybe it was what he thought about doing with her since he was that fifteen year old boy, watching a sexy woman kicking ass, like she was the Batman herself.

When she pushed her hot, wet tongue to his mouth, he knew it was most definitely the latter as he let himself be surrounded by the cinnamon taste. That kiss was fire, it burned them both alive.

It was the kiss of revenge after all.

 


	3. Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for the girls. I know, there are other girls like, Essence, Kori, Izabel, Artemis and probably Rose Wilson, too. But These girls are the special ones. Imao  
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know, who was your favorite lady. :)))

She was truly a wonder.

Jason wasn't sure what her fellow teammates thought of her, but to his eyes as a Robin, she appeared surreal. He saw that pretty girl, wearing red body-suit build with big white stars on them, flying around, kicking bad guy's asses and acting like the happy go lucky hero like the rest of her teammates, but then it couldn't possibly be that simple. There was something strange about her.

For one, he couldn't get his head around how similar she looked to wonder woman. It was like Donna was her biological sister or even daughter. She was a younger version of wonder woman, even with the same powers and trait as her.

Jason remembered his first meeting with wonder woman. He remembered clutching his cape tighter around himself to prevent from freezing his ass out. Diana knelt down to level with him, pinched his cold cheeks and congrats him on his quest on the hero community. The same scenario happened with wonder girl, too. It was on one of the rare days he visited the Titan's tower. After he showed his detective skills on a case, she pinched his cheeks and said _"Robin, you're a lot older than anyone gives you credit for."_ He was having a happy dance on his mind when she complimented him like that, but all he managed to do, was to just say 'aww' and smile like an overjoyed fool. It felt like the right reaction he probably should have given to wonder woman, but he was too cold and tired to work out a proper respond back then.

Donna was able to mimic any voices she knew or heard, flawlessly. That seemed like a cool power and something only an expert agent would have been good at. But then she mimic Diana's voice, swung her sword in the air and held her shield against her chest and Jason almost had a black out right there and then. Because damn! It was like the real wonder woman was standing there before him, instead of a teenage girl.

Wonder was an undermined name for Donna. He felt like there was something far more twisted underneath that pretty smile of hers. She was literally a reflection of what wonder woman would have looked in her early youth. But he learned to leave those dark theories of Donna being a clone of her mentor aside. Maybe it was simply an innocent similarity. Even wonder woman wasn't able to recognize Jason from the former Robin, because they looked so much alike. Maybe the same case was true for Diana and her, too.

Donna was just an amazon, who wanted to goof around with Wally, secretly make out with Roy, go swimming with Kori and save the day as a hero. At first, he thought Nightwing had the hots for her, because those two, were far too comfortable with each other, that he didn't know whether that affection should grossed him or weird the hell out of him. But then he realized the chemistry between those raven haired teens, was just a sister and brotherly love.

It was too strong that she once tried to reach Jason out in the favor of Nightwing. He knew she was only using him as a replacement, so he shouted that he wasn't Dick Grayson. She apologized and actually had the decently to look sorry. Jason knelt on the snow before her and hugged her in comfort as she broke down and cried her heart out on the freezing ground with Robin's hands around her. He got it, it was okay for anyone to break down every now and then, even for wonders and supers.

The next time he met her again, he long had outgrown those Robin shorts. She certainly was still a wonder, but not a little girl anymore. She had turned to a decent young woman. It was the death of Duela Dent that brought them together. Jason waited till all the other Titans left Duela's grave except Donna, and then approached her.Where else two dead people were supposed to meet except a graveyard?

In his new life, she was probably the only who understood his pain or the way he was when he came back from dead. He was the Red Hood then, if he learned anything from past experience, it was that cockiness would get you killed in the battle field. He learned to be caution in his steps and know his opponent before approaching them. So, he had his studies of her past. And it turned out, his instincts were quite right about suspecting her origins from his days being Robin.

Jason was a bookworm and he had read Iliad more than once to be certain that amazons were created by Zeus and thus, couldn't be born. Unless an amazon intimated with an outsider, like a human or a God in Diana's case. So there was no way for her to be born an amazon at a young age and grow up for that matter. She was a human once. He found out that when she was an orphan toddler, she was rescued by wonder woman from an apartment building on fire, given amazon powers and crowned as an amazon princess and became Diana's sister. But then there was a theory that she was a reflection of Diana's picture in the mirror, came to live by the Magala to be Diana's playmate, and fed lies of being rescued from fire and all, that was probably why she looked so similar to her mentor.

But whether the fire incident was true or not, they put the memory on her mind as a real event. It was real for her, fake or not, she felt it in her soul. But that event wasn't so out of mind, and even thinking about it made him wanna laugh. It was pretty funny how things could turn with just the right person. When she got stuck on a fire, she was saved by the good guys, taught how to fight with honor and be a hero everyone looked up to. But when Jason got stuck in an explosion, he was found by the bad guys, taught ruthless methods of assassination and become a killer machine everyone shit their pants when they saw him.

But if there was one thing they shared in common, one thing they understood about each other, was the fact that they both died and came back to life again. Donna was killed by superman's android, she fought that monster, almost took him down when heat vision went through her and killed her right away. She was then reborn by the Titans of myth. But whether she was an amazon or not, death was a one-sided path, cheating death had undeniable consequences.

He hadn't gotten to know her that well when she was a Titan, but he could tell she changed quite a lot. Where wonder girl was all innocently joy, filled with hope and always was ready to do the right thing, this Donna Troy was far angry, mouthy and certainly fought more lethally. Jason wanted to laugh, because apparently, that was what death did to living zombies like them.

He could see the understanding in her eyes, could hear it when she held Nightwing back from taking his ass down and said. _"Whatever Jason did, he didn't do this."_

Even if she never said it, she cared for him. It was evidence when she took the hits from Jinx for Jason, or when she grabbed the hem of his jacket and flew him away to prevent a fight with Bob, or when she threw that Owlman to aside with her super strength and knelt down to check on his well-being. Whether it was out of sympathy or knowing where he got his rough edges from, she was gentle and considered with him when they were out on the battle field.

But of course, even Jason wasn't safe from her wrath when she had enough and got angry. It was mostly because of his bickering with Kyle, but at the privacy that included just Jason and herself, she acted quite annoyed. She even gave him a taste of her powers once when she finally lost it with him. She punched him in his gut _"This is for Kyle."_ She kicked him and sent him flying _"And this is for being a jerk all the times"_. Jason's durability was at its peek, he had withstood blows from superhumans like Deathstroke, but her strike still managed to be awfully painful.

No matter how much death changed her, she never had to deal with the demonic effects of the Lazarus pit like Jason had to. She died a hero and was resurrected by a bunch of mythic creatures, she wouldn't have lost herself completely. There was still that same Donna Troy inside that angry head of hers. She still liked ice cream and pasta, hung out with her friends, broke down and when she couldn't find her dear Dick Grayson, she reached Jason again.

This time, Jason upped and pulled her against him before she could say anything. She wrapped her hands around his waist, pushed her face to his shoulder blade and held Jason trapped in her arms, which didn't seem so strong anymore, they were clutching at his biker jacket with the desperation that seemed like they were using all the energy in them to hold on to him. Jason knew if she really tried, she'd crush his bones under her strength, but right then, her hands felt lifeless but despaired at the same time.

He wrapped his arms around her head, burring her face on his neck to focus on the heat there, and stroke her soft black raven hair with the other. He did all he could when he saw her struggling to find the words she couldn't say out loud. He crushed her tight in his arms to assure her that she didn't need to tell him anything, he got it.

Donna was a wonder to him. She looked like this pretty girl who would brush her hair every half an hour and go see the notebook with her hot boyfriend. But unlike what her appearance showed, she could be quite aggressive.

With that big round innocent blue eyes, chiseled jawline, rosy lips that had the prettiest smile in the world, soft hair as dark as the night, sitting loosely on her back, you'd think she was probably the sweetest, kindest and girliest woman out there. That was mostly true, but then she'd hand you your ass before you even know what crashed to your head. She would come to punch her opponent's face even if she had to walk forward through a long spear between her ribs to do so. Others called it stubbornness, but Jason called it admirable determination.

He tried to pull back to see her face. She reluctantly moved a few inches back and kept staring at his Jugular notch. There was a time that Jason wanted to have her in that position for the filthiest reasons. Because before he got to know her, before he got to establish a connection with her through their death, all he saw, was a hot girl, too good for that Roy Harper and Kyle Rayner.

She was sexy and attractive to the eyes of obvious. Her thick and athletic thighs, her full and gorgeous breast that stood perfect and distractingly up on her dark costume, the curve of her ass when she moved her hips like a model as she walked. The nick name " _Wonder chick"_ didn't do justice to her beauty. That used to be all that came to his mind when he thought about kissing her. But it all changed after a while.

She needed him and he leaned down to put his lips on hers in a comforting kiss. Jason didn't plan on sleeping with her, didn't think a fucked up mess like him deserved a girl like her, but he could offer his comfort in the best way he knew that would satisfy them both. Even if she asked for it, he didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state like that. He had a good thing going with Donna, even if it was through forced teammates to search for Ray Palmer, he didn't want to ruin that connection he had with her.

Her hands traveled up and down on his hair, he could feel the cold touches of her bracelets. He stroke her soft skin under his fingers and devoured her sighs and the small tip of her tongue, wandered his hands on her back, feeling the star-suit's silkiness, their reflection shone on her raven hair.

She was a black star, a badass warrior, Jason's secret crush and a girl of wonder. He always wanted to buy her some ice cream, or cook something decent for her, but he never really could with the many traveles they had to take through the mulitiverse. But he still tasted vanilla on her delicious lips as he kept kissing her, till they were interrupted by that fucker "Bob."

It was good while it lasted, even though it was their first and last kiss ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I want Donna, Roy (Or maybe Kyle) and Jason to meet in rebirth. That'd be a much cooler outlaw team.


	4. Kyle

He could practically hear the guardians declaring _"Kyle Rayner, the hero of the year"_ If voting for the best lantern was actually a thing on OA. It definitely would have been Kyle if it was the case.

Sure, Hal Jordan had the strongest willpower, was a member of the most powerful hero community in America, called the Justice League, he even managed to build his own ring out of the pure sheer of willpower. The most powerful weapon in the universe was in fact, Hal Jordan himself, but still, the lantern of the year would have been Kyle Rayner, without any doubts. It wasn't like Jason had a personal bone to pick with Hal or something, if anything, he kind of liked the guy. That lantern could annoy the hell out of Bruce, so he definitely would be on Jason's list of favorite people, which frankly, weren't much. 

But Kyle was another kettle of fish. Unlike other lanterns, he was chosen by a freaking guardian himself. He was the only green lantern, the only sheer of willpower in the universe for a while, but was able to defeat, what took a whole planet of lanterns to keep imprison, all by himself. He was a special guy since the beginning of the story, he was destined to do great things. Where others got their powers by either the ring choosing them, or being given one by a fellow lantern. Kyle was chosen with logic and reason by the last guardian of the universe. He was chosen over a greater purpose, because he could overcome fear.

Yeah, there were a lot of reasons to admire that guy, but all Jason felt when he thought about him, was utter hatred, or maybe jealousy, he couldn't tell as his rage seemed to just cloud all the other emotions he had back then. His logic told him he had good reasons to hate the lantern and he listened to it .

For one, he was the replacement of someone greater, of the one and only Hal Jordan, just like what Jason was to Nightwing. But unlike the failure that Jason was, Kyle managed to full-fit Hal's footsteps perfectly, he managed to be _better,_ he was accepted among the superheros and lived through all the hardship. Jason wasn't angry that he died and Kyle didn't, it was rather the fact that even though he had supposably taken the mantle of one of the Justice League's favorite superhero, he was accepted and respected by the great members, like superman and the freaking Batman himself.

Jason was just a kid when he wore those scaly shorts, he was a street kid, who despite his rough treatment, needed to feel loved and accepted deep down. He was just a  _kid_ , but those teenagers at the Titan's tower were such arrogant clowns, who didn't allow him on their stupid team, which led Jason to sink further into the dark and gloomy air of Gotham and his mentor.

Sometimes, he just wondered that maybe things could have been different if he actually had the friends that Dick had, if he could somehow run away from Bruce's shit for some time, like Dick did, if he could be accepted anywhere other than the alleys of that city. But such luck wasn't meant for Jason apparently.

Kyle never had to worry about the shits Jason went through, everything he asked or didn't, were prepared and put before his feet to grab. If Jason had to spent half of his miserable childhood with a criminal father and a drugged mother, the only difficulty Kyle possibly had to endure, was the fact that his father had abandoned his mother. Jason told him that with the life he had, he would have rather his father was alive somewhere, but didn't give him and his mother hell at their house.

But Kyle told him. _"At least he was there when you grew up."_   Maybe he was right. It was the skills his old-man taught him that helped him survive long enough for Batman to find him. But the point was that Jason had that father Kyle yearned for, but he would rather not if it meant he could have the modest lifestyle the lantern had with his mother.

The second and the most important reason to why Jason hated him, was that he was Kyle fucking Rayner. He was that perfect lantern who always wanted to be better, was pretty young, but responsible and a matured hero, didn't want to rely on the power of his ring indivitually and always sought to learn about the importance of being a hero. And Batman, who was long done training his Robin, picked up a new and this time, a grown up space Robin, who listened to him and tried his damn hardest to be better, to be fucking perfect. Of course he'd gain Batman's respect, he was nothing near the level of Bruce's previous deceased rebellious Robin after all. 

Yeah, Jason hated Kyle for who he was, he was perfect at everything he did without even trying that hard. Like his willpower wasn't enough strength already, he had to posses a great creatively and talent to activate a new and modified ring, limited by his imagination. Doors of success opened themselves to Kyle and there was no one to step on his way to reach that glory. Jason had to endure shits from everyone and everything since he was born, even natural phenomena seemed to work against him, to hold him back from reaching the peek. But that path was clear for Kyle.

Jason hated how everyone seemed to forget that the perfect guy, was just a replacement of Hal Jordan, a hero with a great history. So, Jason did the job instead of them, he never passed an opportunity to remind the lantern that no matter how good he was, he'd never be Hal. _"Jordan wouldn't do that." , "Hal would do that_ _." , "Yeah, cuz you're not Hal Jordan." , "You're not a real lantern."_

Kyle stung his own venom at Jason, too. But the calm, easy-going and friendly guy he was, he rarely ever lost his shit around Jason. He hated it, he absolutely hated everything about Kyle.

Was it jealousy of his success in his hero life? Was it the envy of having Donna, the girl who was probably the only one that understood his pain? Was it the fact that he didn't seem to give two shits about Jason's opinion of him? What was it that caused Jason to lose his temper and slam the lantern hard on the wall? _"You're all dark and spooky. I figured you could use something to lighten up the mood. You don't like it?"_  The lantern said with that calm and flawless manly voice of his.

Kyle Rayner, the goody two shoes hero, stubborn and charming with lots of friends around him and a huge willpower to be better. Who did those qualities reminded him of? Why of course, Dick fucking Grayson, the last person he needed to have on his angry, messed up head. He wanted to punch that pretty face of his, but then his eyes lingered too long on the lantern's lips, they were thin, but full on the bottom, just meaty enough to fit his own parted lips. Damn it, even his fucking lips were perfect.

He groaned and crashed their mouths together. Kyle didn't make a move to push him back, he could literally toss the vigilant aside with his ring if he really wanted to, but instead, he grabbed on to Jason's black biker jacket and deepened the kiss. There was a tension between them, when they couldn't solve it with combating their way out, they had to try another physical release. They had a few more universe ahead to travel to, he rather do it with feeling less hatred toward Rayner.

That kiss wasn't beautiful, it was sloppy, rushed and mostly,  _angry_. Their tongues clashed for dominance, their teeth bite too hard and the harsh breathes seemed so out of control. Hands wandered everywhere blindly, they just wanted to touch, to feel anything. Kyle brushed his hands through Jason's hair and tugged painfully at them and Jason's hand grabbed his hips in a bruising hold. Yeah, that was the way he liked them to hurt each other and then leave satisfied in the end.

He kissed Kyle's neck, the lantern's head hit the wall to invite him more to his skin, Jason bite extra hard to embarrass that space cop with a love-mark before his fella lanterns, sucked the flesh just to hear that half choked, half moan sound Kyle tried so hard to keep in his throat. 

"Take the damn ring off." Jason whispered breathlessly to his ears. Kyle willed the costume off and was left on his civilians. Jason immediately set to move, unbuttoned, unzipped the pants and brought his partner's fly out. Kyle groaned to the touch. "Fuck." He got the idea as he proceeded to unbuckle Jason's belt. He was either stupid or too brave to dare and take a vigilant's pants off. Jason slapped his hand away and freed his own cock out of the protective cup.

It was pretty difficult with Kyle finding his neck fascinating as he prepped kisses and moved his tongue along the skin under his ears, but he finally put both their cocks in a fist and jerked them off, all the while sharing wet and noisy kisses and mumbling how much they hated each other between their lips. 

"Your fucking strong...hands, oh those stupid thighs...I hate you...God, I hate you, Jason." Kyle panted those words out, clutched Jason's arms, rested his forehead on the vigilant's shoulder as he came, and the sound of his climax brought Jason to his release, too. They never talked about it, nor did they ever tried for one more time. But at least then Kyle cared enough to check if he was still alive after Donna beat the shit out of him.

* * *

 

He didn't see Rayner after their search for the Ray Palmer was over. Jason went on his own way, he met new friends along the way and they had been sticking with him ever since. It was a good thing, he had a team of outlaws, friends to accompany him in _his_ mission and life in general. They helped him to find himself, push the demons of his past away and overcome the crazy effects of the Lazarus pit. Dick was right about his bullshits regarding friendship after all. 

Just as he thought he was living through the ghosts of his past, _he_ came.

They were on a space mission to save Kori's planet when a blue light came out of nowhere, demanding to know who they were. Roy recognized the blue guy and invited him in to the ship. When Jason saw him, he felt like his heart stopped for a few seconds, his eyes would have popped out of his skull if it wasn't for the hood. He saw that guy, wearing black spandex with blue strips across his chest and arms, had jet black hair and that fucking charming smile, floating in the air and coming to him. Jason almost had a black out, because he thought he was probably drugged by an Alien sex pollen to be seeing the star of his teenage wet dream, so real and **there**. 

But turned out, it was only Kyle Rayner wearing a blue lantern ring. He didn't know what emotion that color stood for, but all it did, was to just set Jason unease. He couldn't take his eyes off of the lantern, but he couldn't exactly keep staring at him, either. It was a frustrating torture and the last thing he needed when he had to focus on an Alien invasion. 

Kyle stuck around to help them with their battle, he flew on the dark atmosphere of space, constructed creative forms out of blue lights and fought by their side. That was a beautiful scene. When tall Aliens stood before Jason and blocked his view, he shot them and kicked them extra hard to aside to keep looking at that talented man, fighting so bravely and beautifully with his creative imagination. 

But it was all in the battle field. Jason kept avoiding him when it was over again, but it didn't last long either as Kyle managed to corner him in the elevator and started talking to him. He told Jason how he had a God-like power called Ion that could blend reality, time and matter, he could invoke fear in others, sufficient enough to kill them, Kyle told him how he gave up the power because of his humanity. And of fucking course he would, he literally was a God, but still didn't lose himself in the corruption that the power brought. The typical perfect Kyle Rayner. 

It used to make him furious. He felt stupid for thinking that way, so he tried to fix that mistake. "Look man, I know I was an asshole to you and made the multiverse travels harder for you guys. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, for being a jerk to you. You're a great guy. I don't know what you're doing in space, playing these games with Parallax and Ion, but you're actually doing something out here. If not humans, if not planets, but at least you're saving other lanterns' and guardians' lives. There's, what, millions of lanterns out there?"

"Actually some of the planets _are_ lanterns themselves." Kyle said with a chuckle.

Jason made a hand gesture. "Exactly my point." 

"Oh, I see the new friends here are helping you quite well." He said with a knowing smile.

Jason simply shrugged. "You could say so."

Kyle's smile slowly died, he looked down at his feet and when he talked next, his voice sounded small. "You've...changed, Jason. I...I would have tried to be a better friend if I knew it'd actually helped, if...if I knew the result would be this __."

Jason started to walk away, he didn't want to have that conversation, he couldn't allow his past to hold him back anymore. But Kyle came up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Jason..."

When the vigilant turned around, the blue lantern had his mask off, showing a pair of hazel eyes looking at him with plea. Jason held his stare up that close for what felt like a life time, took in those long eyelashes, that straight nose, dark eyebrows which were twisted in concern, dark shaggy hair now longer than ever and those perfect lips. There wasn't anything special about that man's looks, he looked so normal but so appealing, like he screamed _'I'm a steal your girl, dude'_.

Ironically, Rayner was the Dick Grayson of space.

Jason sighed and forced the words out. "There's nothing you could have done. It was a part of my life I had to go through alone." Whether Kyle opened his mouth to talk, or to lean forward, he never got to know as Izabel, that cute flight attender called him. He stared at Kyle's chocolate pretty eyes and said. "I'm here babe." He was glad that Kyle had his mask off, so he could catch that surprised moment, even if it only lasted for a split of second.

* * *

 

He didn't get to see Rayner again for a long time. Long enough for his little outlaw team to disband, leaving only one outlaw behind. 

He had taken down the last thug in the alley of new york when he noticed someone's eyes on him. He brought his pistols out and shoot the white light that caught his peripheral sight. But the dude floated unharmed and grinned. "That's such a Red Hood way of saying hello." He was Rayner, but with a new color this time.

Jason wanted to shoot him again for starling him like that. Kyle had a personal force-field that would protect him from bullets in invulnerability, so he wouldn't get hurt even if Jason tried, but the vigilant merely chose not to and put his guns in their in the holsters a smooth move. Kyle flew them on a rooftop to have an old friend's talking and to drink beers. 

Apparently, Kyle had turned into a 'magnet for rings' and when all the six rings sat on his fingers, he almost died from the force of their powers. He learned to harness the powers of each emotion and became the first white Lantern. Now, he could use all the powers of hope, boundless rage, compassion, intimation, obsessive Avarice, love and willpower. That was the road of success and glory thing Jason was talking about.

But he decided, he liked that color on him. When he was a green Lantern, things weren't great between them. They were like the example of good and bad. Jason was the red traffic light that said danger, stay away. And Kyle was the green light that said safe, come closer. Jason was the failure, Kyle was the pride, he was a vigilant with anger issues, he was an easy going green Lantern. But white was a good color, it blended well with all the colors, including Jason's.

He could blame the alcohol, because this time, he didn't have a frustration tension or a feeling of nostalgia, but he leaned closer to kiss the white Lantern anyway. It wasn't everyday you met with that man, Kyle rarely visited Earth now that his mother was dead and he possibly had an Alien girlfriend out there. But to his relief, the latter wasn't true as Kyle kissed him back with the same passion and eagerness.

Kyle's lips were cold against him, like the zeal sensation of space's frozen air, or maybe it was just the beer and Jason was just being poetic or something, but it felt nice and cool against his own warm lips. Jason held the back of his partner's head and pushed his tongue down his throat. Kyle arched his neck and sucked on the hot, wet flesh. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they crashed in Kyle's house and spent the rest of the night making love to each other.

The next morning, Jason woke up to a pair of sweet chocolate eyes watching him lovingly with that pretty smile that shone brighter than the sunlight through the white curtains. Kyle ran a hand through the mess of Jason's hair from where he was leaning against the headboard, sheets slipped and revealing his clean torso. Jason brought his arms above his head and stretch his body, partly to show off his well-built muscles and body structure. 

"Damn, Jay. I wanna draw you like one of my french girls." Kyle said with that low, hoarse morning voice.

Jason snorted. "Come here, you asshole." He yanked the man down and kissed him on his perfect lips. Kyle smiled between their connected lips and slipped his hand on his partner's chest. It was good even though it involved some morning breathe. It wasn't like the domestic shy kisses of Izabel, or the dominance hard ones he shared with Rose Wilson, it was just...good.

That relationship worked for quite sometimes, which frankly wasn't much. Kyle was a space cop and was needed pretty much everywhere because of his new powers. It could be years out there and Kyle would be stuck there the whole time, it could get lonely and there were lots of gorgeous Alien chicks, who were interested in a powerful guy like Rayner. Jason tried not to think too much about it, he had his own vigilant job to take care of, and not all the cases were closed in a week. Kyle tried to at least visit once a month, he claimed he had a reason to come back then, and Jason let himself believe those sweet words. 

He sparred with the Lantern in hand to hand combat since Kyle had learned some advanced martial arts from Batman and had some training with Donna. He'd cook Earthy food and let Kyle sketch him as he watched TV, allowed the white Lantern to chain his hands above his head with green cups as he gave him the blow job of his life. He appreciated those small gestures, it was perfect. It could be that way all the times, except, Karma said that nothing good could last long in Jason's life, and apparently Kyle had a reputation for having a chaotic love life, too. It just couldn't last.

Kyle was off the planet for the most part and when he wasn't, Jason couldn't just suddenly free his schedule to spent time with his boyfriend. So, they'd fight and snap and spent the remained hours in isolation. Kyle didn't like a lot of things about him, like his brand of justice, his temper, his smoking, the fact that Jason would lie to him and hide the truth for the sake of the mission and because Kyle wouldn't approve of his methods. Kyle didn't trust him, and Jason didn't trust his Alien competitors, who got to see his boyfriend more than him. 

" _When the star sapphire Miri tried to reveal me and soranik's true love, I saw Jade. She was dead and I've moved on, but she broke up with me and told me to never enter her sector again."_ Kyle told him one day. But it didn't just end like that, those ex-lovers met again in a passionate embrace and Rayner showed her the drawings of the deaths of the recent Lanterns. Something Jason had to ask the fucking Guy Garner instead of his boyfriend to know.

He should have known dating would never work out for him. He tried it with an ordinary person like Izabel and it failed miserably, what chance did he think he was going to have with a Lantern and a white one for that matter?

They met on a rooftop, but only as Jason Todd and Kyle Rayner. They talked things through. Jason wasn't going to stop what he was doing and Kyle wasn't going to quit his Lantern duties to be with him. It was okay though, they were grown ups and saw the bigger picture. The world needed them, some of them more than the others, but still. Kyle was always hundreds of steps ahead of him, Jason was trying to keep up.

So far, the only thing they shared in common was the fact that at some point, Kyle was dead, too. But he was reborn out of the connection Soranik's heart had with him, he was resurrected purely out of love. Kyle's story was like one of those cheesy novels coming to life. In the blackest night, he would install hope to people's hearts, and in the brightest day, he would will his righteous powers back.

Kyle was the only reason why green didn't seem like such an insane color anymore. Jason wanted to believe they could happen, he tried to give it a chance, but it just didn't work.

Jason leaned forward and Kyle met him half way to connect their mouths in a goodbye kiss. They didn't deepened it, just kept pressing in to each others' lips and savoring the feeling. When they parted, Kyle wrapped his hands around him in a crushing embrace. Jason chuckled, because that guy was such a hopeless romantic sap.

They promised to be in contact, Kyle wore his ring and flew away in outer space, where Jason probably would think about them when he he looked at the stars.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle Rayner as a blue Lantern is GORGEOUS!!! Damn it...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! (^v^)


	5. Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more to go. But I gotta warn, this chapter doesn't have a happy ending.  
> But thanks for reading anyway.  
> Enjoy :)

Everything was red. Red hair, red costume, red arrows, red bow and a red attitude. Roy Harper, Oliver Queen's ward, Green Arrow's sidekick and a Titan's member, was given the nickname 'Red' by Jason Todd when they spent their first night patrolling Gotham's alleys together.

From what Jason could gather of the boy from Social media, he learned that Roy was this flirtatious teenager with great intelligence, who liked to get a rise out of people. Dick said _"He learned it from his mentor."_ Roy was among the many friends Dick rambled about to him and Alfred or literally anyone who listened. The former Robin said that Roy's attitude has increased in a way to keep Oliver around and could always count on Dick to tell him when he went too far.

When Jason met him, he seemed carefree, but efficient on the field. He was like a ginger haired Nightwing, always complaining about how much a selfish jerk their mentors were and say _"Green Arrow says we're partners, but then treats me like a sidekick."_ And had a crazy drive to be independent. Jason could practically imagine vividly, Dick nodding his head in understanding and saying _"I know what you mean, bro."_

Roy Harper was pretty cool, he was a brilliant swordsman after training with Green Arrow and was taught archery since he was thirteen, he was practically the best marksman in the world at that point. He earned the name speedy, because he was faster than his mentor. He had those brawl biceps and and always wore a sleeveless costume to show off the well-defined muscles of his arms. Jason was a Robin, how come his arms weren't that cool? That thought was the motivation that pushed him to lift more weights while practicing. Roy Harper was probably the same friend he always sought, but only found in the gargoyles of Gotham.

One night, he saved Roy's ass when the archer was cornered in one of the alleys of Gotham. The ginger took the beatings the thugs delivered. It seemed like he deliberately had put himself in that situation, because he could take them down, they were just petty street scums, Jason _knew_   they wouldn't stand a chance against Speedy, but the archer didn't make a move to defend himself. So, Jason set to motion and kicked their asses.

Roy, he looked so lost, so drained and so broken. He didn't look anything near the smart, funny and energetic Speedy Dick talked about. But Jason didn't stick around to find out why, though. Because for one, Roy just rejected his friendship offer. And two, that night he found out the location of his mother, went to Quraq and met the Joker instead. The rest was history.

It took years for Roy to come o him after everything. At the time, Jason's plans for revenge had failed and Roy himself was a recovering addict with surprisingly, Killer Croc as his sponsor. Upon starting his new relationship with Starfire, and Kori's own history with Jason, they formed their own team of superheros. Outlaws who sought redemption, who wanted to deal with crimes the way they saw fit.

He got to learn more about the ginger haired boy, too. He was raised by a Navajo medicine chief after his father died in a forest fire, later adopted by Oliver Queen and kicked out of his family again, because of his addiction. No wonder he had turned his face to Waylon out of misery. Roy would crack jokes in the middle of combating and have light view of things, but when it boiled down to it, he was quite the professional. You'd be surprise the character swing that archer was able to pull.

He was caring, had a soft spot for his friends and was a fucking genius. He invented his mentor's trick arrows and his own weapons. He was much superior to his mentor in that case. Roy could literally use anything as a weapon. Being a rockabilly genius, his only weakness was probably his addiction and his kind heart. He was seeing more of the golden Roy Harper Dick used to babble about everyday that passed.

There was a lot of talking behind the archer's back. The black sheep of the family, neglected by his own mentor, kicked out of the hero community because he had flaws, because he wasn't the perfect sidekick they wanted him to be. Roy didn't care what they said about him anymore. He said those talking were just holding him back. He held his past like he held his tattoos on his arms, he carried them with himself and used them as means to move forward, to be better.

Roy was the closest thing he had to a friend. Kori could sympathize with him at some point too, but not in the way Harper could. Jason knew the path the archer was coming from, he has been there, he knew the feeling better than anyone. Maybe Roy shared the same attitude, because he always seemed to try to bring Jason out of his spooky zone, to get a reaction out of him, try to bond with him through their similarities, be by his side when he took off fighting the bad guys and help with the dark side of his mind.

" _Suck it the hell up! You are Jason Todd. Do you know how many gang leaders and dictators crap their pants when they get intel that you're in the fucking country?"_   He was like the good angel on his right shoulder, telling him that he was far worthier than the shits his insecurities gave him.

That was one thing, but then there was the times Roy talked his ears off about _them_. He would say. _"We'll go through this together." , "I'm doing this for **us**.", "I can't live with myself, how could **you** live with me?", "I trust you with my life.", "I'll always have your back.", "I don't need drugs, I've got you.", "This calls for a huge, Jay."_

And there was that nickname, he chose for him the first time they met. Roy was Speedy and he was Robin, the world's greatest sidekick. Jason introduced himself as Robin version two, but Roy got it from the start that Jason wasn't like Dick, he showed it by giving him a nickname that separated him from the former Robin. Jaybird. The nickname was stuck between them even as grown ups. It made him feel special back then, and apparently the feeling hadn't changed after all those years.

* * *

 

They were on a search for the Untitle. While Kori was supposed to watch them from a rooftop, he and Roy entered a bar and started drinking, well only him. He picked up a fight, but before the lady police officer could arrest him, they ran off, climbed the fire escapes and sat on a rooftop. He couldn't see Kori on her spot or anywhere at all. That was quite odd, it was hard to be a living energy radar like her and not be noticed.

So, it only left him and Roy. The ginger didn't drink and Jason was pretty confident that he was a heavy drinker,but his heart was still pouncing in his chest, he didn't even know why. He looked at Roy to see if he was feeling it too. Maybe it was some sort of demonic trick or he was possibly drugged, because he stared at the archer and noticed things that he didn't before.

How his green eyes were pale under the moonlight, or how his freckles stood out when his face flushed, his lips almost thinned when he laughed, how his eyebrows were darker than his hair color and shaped in a way to give him a kind expression, but a scary one when he twisted them down too, his jawline was sharp and long enough to grow a stubble and still look as handsome as ever.

Roy took his hat off to run a hand through his hair. That stupid trucker hat, but now that he was looking pretty deeply into stuff, it occurred to him that maybe it was Roy's way of outgrowing his yellow Speedy hat. Jason was a little in dilemma about his hair though, it wasn't the same bright, zesty red color, it was a little darker, like the strawberry red, which was the effects of those damn drugs on his system. It was greasy and would fall on his face all the time. It just gave the picture that Roy was a clumsy man. But on the other hand, he liked that it was long and messy. He actually enjoyed pushing his fingers through them and opening the locks within it...

Wait. He seriously was having some concerning thoughts. Roy was his friend, he was with Kori...or, was he? She wasn't the same Starfire, she was cold and acted emotionless, she slept with both men and so far, Roy hasn't referred to her to anything other than _"Are you sad that I slept with your girl?"_ Kori certainly wasn't looking for a relationship after having her heart broken by Grayson.

So, it was okay, right? It was alright to grab the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss. If it was going to be anyone, it was definitely going to Roy. The archer was sober, he'd pull back if he didn't want to, but he moved his lips against him, at first hesitate but then with purpose. Just as things were about to heat up, Roy suddenly pulled back."Wait."

"What?"

"Kori !"

Next thing he knew, Roy had run off to the explosion that looked like starfire's powers and saved her from crux. Just like that, Jason was face to face with the new couple. He was happy for his friends, really. Roy was better off with that Alien chick. He was mostly glad that it didn't make things awkward between them. But that didn't kill the fire of their friendship. Those two helped Jason so much to find himself.

His entire life he had been told that he was broken, that he could easily give in to the darkness forever, he didn't know anything but pain and agony _in his whole life_. But his friends pushed him to never give up, gave him the strength to be stronger, made him believe he was so much better than what the world liked to think of him. He couldn't be more thankful for Roy for being the stupid, stubborn ass he was and keep insisting on _them_.

Sure, he was with Kori, but he never stopped caring about Jason. He fought S'aru over erasing Jason's memories. _"Jason said wipe everything connected to darkness. Not **us**." _ He would stay awake for three days straight, build all sort of trick arrow and wear heavy weapons from head to toe and tear the walls of the league of assassins down to get to Jason. He wouldn't let go even when Jason himself asked him to _"I'm here to save my friend. He's locked up in that pretty little head of yours. I'm not taking requests from you. Only **him**."_

Yeah, Roy was the friend he needed his whole life, to save him from himself, from his own mind, from the self-doubt thoughts that ate him up in every step of his life. Roy was raised in the nature and with low lives like Jason, he had experience in pick pocketing and struggle to survive. He was an Earthy man, who didn't like to dress formally, the way Jason preferred. His most admirable feather was probably his brilliant mind, but with that stupid trucker hat and that carefree attitude, he looked like an everything punk than a genius.

They had a good thing going, until Kori had to leave the team because of her sister and Roy, the heartbroken guy, figured he needed some time to himself. And the team was disband.

Jason started his own journey, this time with Kyle by his side. Rayner was a fresh start, he was actually optimistic that things could work out between them, but he was only fooling himself. Kyle was a protector of the universe, a space cop, a freaking white Lantern. The world needed him more than Jason did.

So, it was him and himself left, the vigilant who spent his daily basis crushing criminals' skulls, until he met Roy again. He asked his friend that if he was over crying for his girl. _"I'm ready."_ Roy answered and he believed him.

Roy that manipulative ass, always knew which strings to pull. He could easily talk Jason through his stupid plans and requests, like opening a jointed bank account, moving in his mad science warehouse, getting paid for the vigilant job they did, and kissing him and crossing the boundaries of their friendship with giving him a blow job.

Jason's knees were shaking when he pulled the ginger's hair back and came all over his face and neck. He knew he was only going to be a rebound guy if he let it go any further, but then he pushed the thought aside as he knelt down to lick Roy's face and neck clean with is mouth and tongue and returned the favor.

They were partners, old friends, Roy knew him better than anyone, he played a major role in his healing process, and saving him from the darkness he sank himself further everyday. Their connection went way back. They had a history as just Speedy and Robin before they were Arsenal and Red Hood.

There wasn't a moment without excitement in their relationship. One moment, they would tangle breathless in the sheets together, and the next thing he knew, the shower curtains were on fire while Jason was in it, because Roy had decided it was the right damn time to test his new toy. One day, the archer would simulate the battle field to a video game, and the other day he would order a drink but never touch it, to test his self-reserved strength.

Jason was a patient guy, but every man had his own straw, and the last one for the vigilant happened when Barbara sent him a text which said, Duela Dent, also known as Joker's daughter, and a group of radio active dudes called Iron force, had captured Roy and put up a little show over people voting for Roy's life, and seeing the rate the votes were rising, he was most definitely going to die.

Jason saw red, he rode to their hideout and shot everyone of those bastards with Roy's own special arrows, which were created to put out nuclear energy. The smell of napalm filled the air as they burst into pieces, but before he could kill the last radio active member, Roy interfered "Dude, they were never supposed to be used on _people_."

"I'm not doing it for you." Those people deserved it. Jason couldn't even start counting the many homeless citizens they killed. An entire village in Quraq for start and who knew how many others in between.

"We're better than this." Roy argued.

"No. YOU'RE better than this."

But Roy was a hero, he always found a way  to save people, even the low lives like those criminals. He knocked the girl out because he knew Jason wouldn't shoot an unconscious opponent. And he was right, he knew Jason that well.

They took down the crazy sixteen year old girl and her little show. But Roy's concern was about public's opinion on them than his beat up face and body. Jason's blood was boiling, he was torn between punching his already smashed face, or kissing his swollen lips for being alive, but he did neither.

Instead he shouted. "Grow up, Roy. Over three hundred thousand people you don't know, voted to kill you. for fun. Because they **_could_**. Do you **_really_**   think I give a half damn what those people think of **_us_**? of ME?"

Roy was silent. Jason walked up to him, he wanted to crush his red head on his chest in a longing embrace, because for fuck's sake, he almost _died_. Jason could lose him forever, just because he trusted a lunatic girl. He could never live with himself if he was late only for half a second.

He slowly pulled the archer in his arms. Roy didn't wince, he just wrapped his own hands around Jason's hoodie and sighed in the crook of his neck, his breathe felt like fire against his frozen skin. Roy either must have taken a hell of a beating, or it was merely Jason's whole body freezing from the fear of losing him. Maybe both...

He sighed. This was never going to work. Roy had too much faith in people. Jason didn't have any.

He pressed his lips to Roy's ears and whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm never going to be the hero you want me to be." He pulled back slightly to look at his partner in his pale green eyes, Roy looked beat up and drained. Jason pushed his red bangs out of his forehead as gently as he could so he wouldn't unintentionally hurt him. "But I have every confidence in you. That you'll stay the hero I know you are."

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead and lingered there for what felt like a life time. Jason didn't want to, but he had to. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go...He let go of Roy and _them_.

Roy was a hero, he might have done a few bad things, but the good he did afterward weighted more, he needed to hang out with good guys like Dick or Donna, not an outlaw like Jason. He had accepted that part about himself, that he was a killer, but Roy taught him that he was _good,_ that he was only human. And it was Jason's turn to pay the favor back.

He let go of Roy for his own benefit. They were friends, partners, lovers, he'd do anything for Roy, even if it meant leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it'd suck that people were able to vote for you die, right Jason?...I MEAN, ROY!!!


	6. Dick

He certainly didn't leave a good impression on Batman the first time the man in the cowl caught him, jacking the tires of his car. It all just started off on the wrong side with everybody else in his life. Why did he expect it to be any different for when he first met Nightwing? He was hoping for nothing.

Jason was both excited and terrified to meet with him, because he sounded like such a cool guy. But then the negative thoughts would come attacking. _"What if he gets angry at Jason for taking the Robin mantle away from him? What if he decided to take it back? What if he doesn't accept Jason as the new Robin?"_ And then there was Batman with his bullshits about a gauntlet test to see if he was ready to finally go on the streets. He patrolled the city and waited for the test to arrive, but instead, he met with Nightwing.

It was the first time the former sidekick visited Gotham since a long time and it could only mean one thing. Jason had to beat the first Robin to prove himself worthy. He could work with that. That was what happened in the streets of Gotham all the times. He was familiar with the concept of taking a superior down to prove his value. _"How cliche."_ He thought as he jumped in the air to kick his opponent's side. But it turn out to be a bad decision. 

Talk about bad impression, it turned out that Alfred had dressed as two-face and was supposed to be the gauntlet test, but he was kidnapped by Killer Croc, and Nightwing's presence in the city was merely a coincident. Thankfully, Dick forgave him for his misunderstanding and together, they saved Alfred from Croc.

He has heard of Bruce's first ward pretty much a lot. He was the lucky orphan to be adopted by the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Not so lucky if you counted the tragic deaths of his parents before his own eyes. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been for the little Dick to watch his parents, fall to their deaths and he hopelessly would have to see it happen, not knowing how to save them, staring in wide shock at their lifeless bodies, holding his breathe and waiting that any moment they'd get up, take their scared boy in their arms and apologize for frightening him like that. 

Jason could picture how it felt like. Dick would wait to wake up from that nightmare and see his parents were safe and sound sleeping at their beds and were _Alive_.  He'd try to walk up to them, but his legs would tremble and he'd give in to the gravity as he sinks on his knees. The cruel reality would crash over his head as tears accumulated on his eyes. He wasn't asleep, it wasn't a nightmare, it was as real as it could get. And that was the moment you realize the bitterness of the event. _"This is it. They're gone. My parents, they're dead. It's over. God, my father, my mother. They're really dead. What do I do now. My family is gone."_

Dick was probably thinking about something in that line, because that was exactly what had been going through Jason's head when he tried to shake his own dead mother to wake up and not leave him alone. Jason had seen his father getting shot, he had found Catherine passed out many times that his mind was probably ready for that scene. But nothing could ever prepare him for the death of his mother even though he has been watching her, gradually die everyday. So he could sympathy with Dick and Bruce and what they suffered through their loss.

But the good part in that whole ordeal, was that it shaped Dick's life. He didn't let it hold him back from reaching his peek, from traveling the road of success, from being someone greater, from being a hero. All of Dick's gain in life was because of his good choices. He chose to take revenge from his parent's murder, so Batman trained him for it, but then he chose justice and became the first sidekick in the world. He chose the right path and listened to what Bruce told him to do. So he lived to see another day, and was able to form his own team of junior Justice League.

He was the starter of everything. He was the first to ever be trained under Batman's supervision, the first to be Batman's partner in fighting crime, the first ward, the first leader of the Titans, first one to be Starfire's lover, the first Robin, first sidekick and the first everything. 

Jason was aware of the heavy responsibility on his shoulders. He was replacing a hero who had a great history of glory behind his name. So he tried his hardest to be better, to live up to everyone's expectation, to be good. He wanted to be a good guy and Bruce gave him the chance to be one, but no matter how hard Jason tried, he wasn't as athletic or acrobatic as Dick was since he was a kid. So he couldn't be the perfect Robin Batman was waiting to find in him. The only superior he had to the former Robin, was the fact that Bruce saw lots of anger in him and tried to help him to challenge that rage to good use. Of course he would. Batman didn't need  him for anything other than a good soldier. He wasn't adopted like Dick was, he was picked from the streets as an orphan kid, not his son.

He wasn't Dick Grayson, and he had to keep repeating that damn sentence every few minutes to everyone, who compared him to the former Robin. They wanted a perfect copy of their dear Dick and were disappointed when Jason didn't turn out to be like that ideal picture in their heads.

He knew Nightwing himself had accepted Jason as Batman's new partner, but he never stuck around long enough to assure him of that fact. As a Robin, he needed to feel accepted, he needed support from the hero he idolized as a kid. But it never came and he had to seek it in Raven. Jason didn't have any friends and Bruce could be too much to handle most of the times, but Dick wasn't exactly around in town now that he had his own team and friends, his ill relationship with Bruce just drove him further from the manor too. So Jason didn't get to see him that much.

Soon, it didn't even matter anymore. He died, came back to life only to find out that his killer was still alive. For a long time all he knew was anger and hatred. As the newly resurrected Jason, he yearned for a shoulder to lean on, for someone to help him with the fire of vengeance inside his heart. He needed a voice of logic, someone who knew his relationship with his mentor to talk him out of taking revenge and killing Bruce. He wanted to hear Dick tell him to come back to them, but the said guy was busy bonding with the new Robin, Jason's replacement, the kid he supported even though Bruce hadn't picked him like he did with Jason and Dick. Jason had to find that help in Talia, he had to spent years under her stalking nature to realize he really didn't want to kill Bruce

He didn't blame Dick nor Bruce for his death though. They grieved him for years. Nightwing had broke down before his friends for Jason and Bruce followed a dark path in fighting crime. Dick had enough guilt on his chest because of the death of Donna as it was anyway, but that didn't stop Jason from resenting them for replacing him and not avenging his death.

He wanted to get revenge from Bruce, but he didn't want to kill him. So he decided to cross the line, be oppose to what he stood for, and become a killer. He wanted to rub Bruce's greatest failure to his face, he wanted to show them that killing one person was okay if it saved hundred lives. He  wanted his family to know how furious he was that they cared about the Joker's life more than his.

As the Red Hood, he wanted his family to understand him, to see the gray shade between good and bad in his actions, to hear where his rage had its roots from. But only Donna was familiar with the nature of his thoughts. Back when he was the newly murderer vigilant, Red Hood, he merely needed a word from his family that _'We understand, Jason.'_ even if they didn't mean it, even if they started lecturing him _'But you shouldn't do it.'_. 

Instead, he would be the first suspect of murder when Dick would accuse him of killing people. Donna was the one who had to hold Nightwing back from fighting him. But it was nothing more than an act before his Titans friends. Dick tried, unlike the rest of them, he actually tried to bring Jason back whenever he could, without prying eyes to judge him for trusting a dangerous criminal. 

So, Jason dressed as Nightwing, went to New York and started killing the scums there. Naturally, Dick found out about it and confronted him. But as soon as he realized it was Jason, he held back on fighting him, he didn't want to hurt the younger man more than he already had. Before he was gone again, he left a note for Dick.

" _Dear Dickie-bird, I survived and I'm all back to normal in case you're interested. I'm leaving the town to find my own way. Thanks for coming for me. I know we don't agree on much. I just wanted to believe we could be together again."_

As soon as he assumed he was having a stable mind, Bruce died, Dick refused to be Batman, he had to watch as Gotham burned to hell. Bruce had left each of kid's a message, Jason listened to his in isolation as Bruce brought up his childhood trauma and asked him to get help for it. Jason was a ball of rage, he lashed out and was determined to prove that he wasn't the failure his mentor presumed him of while his precious son refused to do what he needed to do.

Jason became Batman and went too far. He shot Damian, stabbed Tim with a batarang in his midsection, killed all the criminals they tried to haunt and did everything he could to get Dick out of his shell, and it worked. Dick came to him and kicked his ass for messing with his brothers. The fight proceeded to a speeding train. He kicked Jason and almost dropped him out of the moving train, but before Jason could fall to his death again, Dick grabbed his hand. 

"Let me save you, Jay." Dick shouted desperately.

"It's too late for that."

"Jason, come back. Come back to us, to _me_." 

Silence. That was all he needed to hear. "You know I can't stay away from you for long. We'll see each other again." And he fell.

Dick became Batman, he became the Batman Bruce was supposed to be, a better one even.

Talia hated Dick, she utterly resented him. Because for one, she claimed that he wasn't worthy to take the mantle of her beloved, and also because he chose Damian as his Robin. He turned that assassin kid, the grandson of the demon, the son of a terrorist, to a hero. Killing was rooted to that kid's flesh and blood, he has been raised with nothing but hisses of violence and the cruelty of the grown up's world, he was the son of Batman, it'd take a hell of a time to bring him to the right side.

But Dick the golden son he was, took his time to teach that demon brat how to be good. He had the patient and the determination to built a hero out of that assassin. He became the father of heart for Damian, something even Bruce as his real father couldn't give his son. Jason couldn't help but wonder, maybe things could have been different if Dick was there for him the way he was there for Tim and Damian. He knew he was coming from some dark places back then, but he couldn't possibly be worse than Damian, right?

But those were just in vain thoughts. Thinking about the past just held him back. He needed to move forward and he found the friends to help him with that. At some point in his life, he has always been looking for a friend, for a partner to follow him on the road he chased. He sought company in Talia, in Tim, Dick, Donna even in that scarlet girl, but in the end, he found them in Roy and Kori. They helped him to push the demons of his past away, to make up for the bad he did with good. 

He had changed, he had evolved from that dark path the green demons tried to sink him in. He wished for the people who knew him, to take notice of that progress, but nothing came. He hadn't improved so he'd be praised by others. Maybe he just wanted to hear Dick say _"We're noticing your change here, Jason. And we appreciate the try'"_ or at least show it in some ways. But they all acted like nothing had happened, like Jason was that good all the times.

It was Kyle who acknowledged his efforts. Kyle was the one who saw him trying and he was enough. But Kyle was among the good things that happened in his life and didn't last long. He would look at thee stars, twinkling in the dark sky and wonder if he was one of them. He just wished wherever he was out there, he'd be alright. At least he hoped things were better there than on Earth.

Here, superheros had started a war over the box of Pandora, criminals came through another Earth, Nightwing was captured by superwoman and his identity was revealed to the whole world. Jason was fighting the Blight then, he couldn't possibly know what they had done to Dick. But when he found out, it was too late, they had killed the golden Nightwing. 

Jason was a mess upon hearing the devastating news. His fingers were itching to pull the trigger, to empty a bullet through Dick's killer, but no one told him who it was. Until the aforesaid guy himself, the presumed deceased Nightwing came to him and told him it was Lex Luthor who stopped his heart beat with a Cardioplegia pill to defuse the bomb installed to his heart. Jason punched his pretty face as hard as he could. How he fucking dare to do that him? He had expected that shit from Bruce, but not from Dick. Tim was right, there was a reason why they trusted each other, they were Robins and they never lied to one another. Jason didn't come back after his resurrection, because he was a messed up zombie, it was  _his_ choice, not Bruce's. 

When he though Dick was dead, he felt like he had lost his connection. As a solo crime fighter, he sought closeness, something that was familiar to him, something that hit close to home, and Roy proved to be more than sufficient to fill in that void. They had a history together since Speedy and Robin, they were friends and cared for each other more than professional partners. But it couldn't possibly work out. Roy was still recovering from his break up with Kori, and Jason was struggling with complex feeling upon finding out Dick was alive.

It was always the same shit. In the end, all he had been trying to chase in his whole life, led to Dick. He was looking for that blue eyed man his entire life and he tried to find him in anyone he could. But nothing was ever enough, was it?

It all led to that moment, where he found himself with new teammates, with a new attitude, brand new goal and still a broken relationship with Nightwing. The moment where Dick accepted to help them on a case regarding the circus, which led to him staying at the same trailer with Jason.

"Jay. I know you're awake. Don't you wanna catch up with your brother?"

"You're not my brother." Jason said as he sat next to him.

Dick stared at hands and bare feet. "I guess I deserve it. I wasn't there for you the way I was for Damian and Tim. I...I was stupid. I just wanted to prove to Bruce that I could be my own man, you know, that I could survive without his shadow and... I guess I did it, didn't I ?"

"Hey, I get it man. No need to justify yourself." Jason patted his shoulders.

Dick was quiet for a minute, then chuckled and said. "But I'm glad to see you're being a better brother to Bizarro. "

He gave the younger man that pretty smile, it was so easy, so comforting and warm, it's heat traveled the air between them and sat on Jason's cheeks and burned his skin with its warmth. Jason bite his lips. It was then or never. "You did good, but just...not as a brother." He held his breathe and watched for the blue eyed man's reaction. Dick just stared at him though.

Dick Grayson, that idiot was the hero Jason idolized as a kid, always sought to enjoy his company. But all that was left of him was merely a memory of two boys, who went camping, sat around a fire at night and warmed their hearts with laughter. To Jason, Dick was as perfect as everyone said he was. He was that brave guy, who wasn't afraid of Batman, was impressive enough for Bruce to take him out on the streets to fight the bad guys, had lots of friends who despite their superpowers, obeyed him without question. He had the hottest girl on the planted as his girlfriend. He was flawless.

But as he looked further in the sky of those blue eyes, he realized that even Dick Grayson wasn't perfect. He had insecurities he concealed behind those easy smiles. He had weaknesses and fears. He had cried when he was lonely, he broke down, failed his friends and himself. He wasn't the best or first at everything. His willpower was second to Batman, his ability to install hope was second to Kyle. He wasn't as smart as Barbara or Tim. At the times, he was selfish and wanted everything for himself, struggled to find himself, lied and hided the truth from people close to him. He made mistakes and led others down.

Dick was no different from others. He learned from his mistakes and became better. He became the brother to Tim that he never was to Jason. He became the Batman for Damian that Bruce never was for him. He had good people's skill, he could glue the team with various minds and ideas as one. He was the most effective leader in the world, everyone listened to him out of respect and sincere trust, not because they were afraid of him. He was the last flying Grayson and possibly the best acrobat in the hero community. 

If Jason had to keep repeating that he wasn't Dick Grayson his entire life, Dick had to repeat he wasn't Bruce his whole life, too.

Jason still had a long way to keep up with that golden boy, but he could see himself more in that man as he stared further to the depths of those eyes. He wanted to sink in that blue, wanted to reach its soul, wanted to get to know the real Dick through them. He wanted to hear his unspoken secrets through his lips.

He trailed those full lips with his thumb, chasing his pretty smile, how it shaped on that perfect mouth. Stroked the back of his fingers along his cheekbones, hooked one finger under his jaw and slide it bring his chin up. Dick's eyes lingered on his lips and that was all the clue he needed to lean to that small distance and put his lips on Dick's. He didn't push it further, just closed his eyes and tried to feel those full and warm lips under his touch, to savor the feeling as Dick pressed them to his own. 

Jason slightly pulled back to search his blues, they were a painting themselves with various hues, lines and details. They were blue and calm, but they burned his whole body with fire. He cupped that beautiful face and sense the same blush underneath his fingertips. He kissed those lips again, and again, and again, got lost in the feeling of its warmth and the mad beats of his heart.

He pushed his hand though Dick's raven hair, it was lush, thick and as soft as it looked, like there was no locks in them as Jason tangled his fingers between them. Dick's lips were eager, skilled and just...perfect. Maybe someone else would argue with his perfection, but to Jason, it was everything he has ever longed for and even more.

Dick's lips tasted sweet, like the marshmallows he ate, they were cold like the soda he he just drank, but hot like the fire he was sitting near minutes ago. Dick could probably pick up the increase in his heartbeat as he put his hands on Jason's bare chest.

Jason hadn't noticed it until then. He has been looking for _that_ his entire life, seeking to find that moment, that feeling and _him_. Everything led to him. 

Jason wasn't a good guy, he belonged to the gray part of the world as Dick belonged to the white one. The blue eyed man had seen the different shade in his soul, and yet, there he was, accepting, supportive, comforting, obvious to his true nature and with a deep passion and history.

Jason came a long way, he'd try a bit more for Dick. Because no matter where he went, no matter what he was doing, it would all lead to Dick and him only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it. This story didn't really have a certain plot. It was more of a character study and Jason's journey in becoming the Red Hood we know and love. It was actually pretty informative for myself too, you know, exploring the new characters and all.  
> I hope you all have enjoyed it, it took so much of my time to gather the intel for this story, but it was fun to get to know some of my favorite character's better. I hope it was as fun to read for you guys as it was for me to write them.Thanks for reading, Let me know which one was your favorite. (^o^)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Jason and Raven together, came from the Teen Titans animated series, where they speculated Redx to be Jason Todd. But Raven's appearance was inspired by pre52 comics.  
> This fic has been on my mind for quite a long time and I just had to pull it out of my head somehow.  
> I'd appreciate all the thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
